Before Equestria: The Missing Element-A Kindly Beginning
by Chronos Hamanday Albenac
Summary: Seven elements created the universe were scattered each corner on the Earth. Only the seventh element dissapear itself. 2147, a boy had escaped from a research center and started to search his lost memories about his identitiy. As he discovers the elements, he finds out his identity and a destiny to choose. Rebuild the world or restore its balance?(Notice:this is before Equestria)
1. Prologue: Recalling The Past

**Disclaimer: I don't own My Little Pony or it's character except my OC. They belong to Hasbro.**

 **Author Notes: This is my first fanfic in my life. The story is about before Equestria was born, so the characters in the MLP series won't have their name to show their identity but they will have their characteristics and references of them through the story. For those who are new writers or readers on this website like me. Click Follow/Fav to follow my story updates. You can give your theory about MLP or opinnion by writing your review. I may use your theory as an idea to my story. Enjoy and please review!**

* * *

 **Prologue: Recalling The Past  
**

Before Equestria was created, the universe we lived was created by six elements but was still imperfect. The universe was in balance by two powers as the elements can't balance each other themselves. The two powers were born at the same time from the powers of each element combined together to help to complete the universe—the power of Harmony and Chaos.

Harmony represents positive energy of the six elements and their connection when in order. On the other side, Chaos is also born itself from the power of the six elements and it represents the negative energy of the six elements and their connection of destruction and creation. Both powers are the key to make the universe perfect, the powers combined themselves and became an element—the element of Balance.

After billions and billions of years, the balance on one small planet which is filled with life named Earth started to tilt aside as living things that have minds started to lose their own true nature self by their desire. They became too offensive on good and bad as their minds became distorted…

As their minds became distorted, they separated into two sides of good and bad. Both sides fought each other for years and years. Especially the humankind have the worst condition until now. They have lot of desire as they became more intelligent. Their good and bad sides fought for years and caused themselves became far away from their true nature. They can't decide what is good and bad…

Mythic creatures that also live on this world were afraid of the improving power of humans. They live beneath the shadows for years. Unfortunately, humans started to hunt them down to gain the power from these creatures to help their battle of their sides.

As the state of balance in the universe has faded for a millions of years, the six elements went into a slumber state. Only the element of Balance disappeared within the universe, not knowing where it went…

* * *

In 2110, the climate change on Earth has became worse and caused the environment of the Earth became unable for living things to survive. Only left a piece of land called Ellyestria for them to survive. Humans lost most part of their knowledge and technology. The war between of both sides ended without a result and forgotten. Humans started to rebuild their homes in this piece of land. Their even used their technology to build a town in the skies. Although humans used their remain technology to rebuild their homes but they still have the desire to rule Ellyestria.

One men called Brasom lead a gang of terrorists started to invade and conquer each town in Ellyestria. The gang became stronger and had formed into an army. People formed groups to fight back. War began in Ellyestria. Brasom found out that mystic creatures had unique powers that will make him easily to conquer Ellyestria from an old file that contain the technology they lost after the climate change. He and his army hunted them down and did some research to find a way to transfer powers into human body.

Beside these mystic creatures, Brasom had also found there are some humans have special powers called angelic humans. Some of them had unique powers and some of them had wings to fly. These facts had made Brasom wanted to gain every power from the mystic creatures. In 2140, the research to transfer powers into human body had succeed. Brasom gain a lot of power and immortality. He used the powers and fully conquered Ellyestria.

Some humans befriend with mystic creatures formed a group of freedom fighters. Their leader of this group were two angelic humans. They were special as they both had special powers and wings both. Brasom found out about the group and tried to capture them but failed. They had hid themselves within townspeople in every town of Ellyestria. Little did all of them know that their world would be destroyed and rebuild into Equestria. The climate change was the last warning they had…

* * *

Somewhere deep inside of a forest, a young boy sat on a large tree branch. He took out a journal from his bag and begin to write...

* * *

Journal#2 27th September 2147

Where should I start this? Now I am hiding in the forest and they are still searching me. Why is this happen to me? This had to be the worst day of my life. Oh shoot! Someone is coming. I better run now before it's too late.

* * *

The boy close the journal and put back into his bag. He began to run deeper into the forest. As he run, he heard more footsteps and saw lights come closer to him. "Dammit, they found me!" he thought as he started building up his speed. Just then, someone shouted at him: "Subject 7, don't think you can run away from me!" The boy replied: " Don't call me that name again, world's worst hunter!" He heard gunshots just after he replied. "Uh oh, I need to leave this place immediately!" he thought and spread something on his back and began to fly.

The boy flew quickly leaving the chaser behind. The chaser stopped and took out a walkie-talkie. He spoke: "General, I have lost the target." An angry sound came out from the walkie-talkie right after the chaser spoke. " **YOU LOST HIM?!** Do you know how much I paid to hire a great bounty hunter like you and you failed me? Listen this, I want you to find that boy with any technology we have, understood? ""Yes, sir." the chaser replied and looked at the sky." I will catch you again, little bird. "

The boy flew through the sky as the moonlight reveal the thing on his back - a pair of white wings. He is an angelic human. He started to recall what happened to him a few days ago as he flew...


	2. Chapter 1: Two Days Ago

**Disclaimer: I don't own My Little Pony or it's character except my OC. They belong to Hasbro.**

* * *

 **Chapter One: Two Days Ago**

I remembered I was in a research center. I was sitting on a bed. There is nothing else in the room except a small bed and a sink with a mirror attached on the wall above it. The room's walls were painted white. I stood up and walked towards the sink. I faced the mirror and looked at my reflection. I wore white pajamas like a patient in a hospital. My skin was white and have black eyes and hair. I am about five feet tall although I am just only seven years old. I looked and the wings on my back. I sighed and said: "Why they do this to me? I'm just a normal kid... Why they make me look like a freak? Why? Why? **WHY?!** "The mirror shattered into pieces suddenly as I accidentally unleashed a little power from me.

As I started crying, a doctor came in and said: "Hello Subject 7, how are you doing today? Feeling good? "I didn't answer and sat back on his bed. The doctor looked at the shattered mirror and sat beside me. " Don't be sad about this, you must be proud for this. You are helping our mankind to..." the doctor said. I interrupted as he looked angrily at the doctor: " For what I am proud of?! All you want is to make me to become a deadly weapon! And why it must be me? " The doctor looked back him with a cold face and answered: " It's because we can't risk of sacrificing soldiers, so we use orphans like you to experiment." I remained silent and the doctor left the room. "Don't worry Subject 7, everything will be fine tomorrow." the doctor said as he closed the door.

After the door closed, I took out a bag under his bed and opened it. Inside the bag was some clothes and a small box. I took out the box from the bag and opened. There is a bracelet and a small piece of paper. I took out the bracelet and examined it. The bracelet was made of pure silver and there were carvings on it. The carving on it were "Harmony, Balance and Chaos". There was also a white crystal in a shape of a dove spreading its wings on it. There was a little blue light came out from the dove's eyes. The bracelet was the only thing that was left by my parents before they died when I was three. It was not long that I was sent to a research centre as a test subject for a project to create super soldiers. During the experiment, an accident happened. I lost his memories about his identity and also gave him these pair of wings on my back. What was left by my parents was the box carrying memories about them. I took out the small piece of paper in the box and examined. There was something written on it:

* * *

" _ **The Birds of Guidance"**_

A dove with wings of crystal brings peace,

Glowing in blue light to show the way.

A falcon with wings of blade being alert,

Glowing in yellow light to warn for danger.

An eagle with wings of scythe remains silent,

Glowing in red light prepare to face death.

Beware the eagle as danger us upon you.

Every step you take may live or death,

Survive until the dove spread its holy wings.

Bringing peace to tell you are safe now.

* * *

After reading the paper, I noticed the dove on the dove on the bracelet changed into a falcon glowing yellow light from its eyes. The feather on the wings of the falcon were blades. "A falcon with wings of blade ... does that mean I will be in danger?" I asked myself.

Suddenly, I heard someone whispering something outside of his room. Due to the effects of the experiment, my senses were became extremely sharp. My senses gone haywire when I first experience it. It was very annoying as it is hard to not to sense that I don't want to. Luckily I finally learnt how to control them at my will after a few weeks of practice. I began to listen carefully the conversation that was whisper by someone...

* * *

Outside of my room...

"So are the preparations done?" said by someone to the doctor.

"Absolutely yes, General Rorwald, tomorrow we will put him in coma state before we began our dissect research." the doctor replied.

"Very well then Dr. Robert, make sure you don't damage the wings during the dissect research." General Rorwald said to Dr. Robert as he gave the doctor an evil grin.

Dr. Robert smiled back and replied: " Don't you worry, my sir, we'll do what you have said. That boy is so foolish that he thought he is a normal human and it was the experiment caused him become like a monster. That experiment was just only to speed up his growth." He and Rorwald chuckle for a while.

"Good one Dr. Robert. Now if you excuse me, I must leave now to continue my daily work. "General Rorwald said as he left.

"Goodbye sir, wish you have a great day!" Dr. Robert said as he gave a salute to the general.

* * *

Inside of my room...

I was shocked after hearing the whole conversation between General and Dr., I realized that the warning that I got from the bracelet was meant for this. "Oh no! I got to get out of here while I still can." I thought. Suddenly, the door swung open and Dr. Robert walked in. "Getting out from where?" he asked as he walking towards me. "Um...nowhere?" I said as I slowly moved away from the doctor. "You heard everything didn't you?" he asked as he moved closer to me.

As he moved closer to me, I thought I was doomed. He noticed the bracelet on my left hand. "What's this?" he said as he grab my hand. "That bracelet is what my parents left for me." I answered. "Oh, I'm sorry to hear about this, but I must take it to research." he said as he trying to take off the bracelet." Hey, it's not yours!" I said as I struggle my hand out from Dr.'s grip. I didn't want my last thing that my parents left being took away from me. My urge to protect my bracelet unleash a little power inside me. At the next second, Dr. Robert was pushed to a wall by my force.

"It's looks like you're getting even stronger. I better upgrade the security to make sure that you won't escape. " he said as he grunted in pain. He left the room and said: "Enjoy your last day now, my boy. Tomorrow that bracelet won't be yours anymore. "he said as he slammed the door closed. "Don't worry doctor, I will enjoy today, doctor. Because tomorrow you won't see me again." I said as I had already thought an escape plan.


	3. Chapter 2: The Escape

**Disclaimer: I don't own My Little Pony or it's character except my OC. They belong to Hasbro.**

* * *

 **Chapter Two: The Escape**

As the midnight of the night of the day had arrived, I started to pack up all of my things. After finished packing up, I carried my bag and stood in front of my locked room door. "Wish me luck now." I said and concentrated my mind. I felt a surge of energy flowing through my body. I put my hand on the door and it unlocked itself. I went out of the room and I saw something glowing red on my hand. I looked on my hand and found out that the bracelet was glowing red light. The falcon on the bracelet had became into a dark eagle. "Uh oh, the eagle with wings of scythe..." I said and I started to run the exit of the research centre.

Suddenly, someone talking behind me: "Have you forgotten that I have upgraded the securities?" He looked back and saw Dr. Robert smiling at me with a team of soldiers behind him. "Looks like you have heard the conversation between me and General Rorwald." he said as he ordered the soldiers to action. I held up my hand and gave a push when the soldiers were rushing to me. The soldiers flew to the end of the corridor along with Dr. Robert. I continued ran to the exit. The doctor held up a remote and said: "Don't think that you can escape from here!" He pressed the button on the remote and a metal door started to lower down, blocking the exit.

"Looks like I need to stop the time." I thought and concentrated again. Everything around me began to slow down and stopped. I ran through the exit and everything went back to normal. "Damn it! He has escaped. Activate the alarms!" I heard Dr. Robert shouted as I ran through the door.

* * *

Outside the research centre...

"Finally, I have escaped!" I said as I was a few miles away from the research centre. I noticed that my bracelet still has the eagle on it. "Huh, why it didn't change back to the dove?" I thought and felt very uneasy about it. I heard sounds of helicopter flying and vans moving. I saw there were helicopters flying and vans moving toward him. "More reinforcements are coming, I better hide in the forest!" I ran towards a nearby forest and the helicopters started to scan the forest. Soldier got out from their van and chased me. After minutes of chasing inside the forest. I reached a waterfall. I saw two soldiers came right up to me and I jumped into the waterfall without hesitation.

As I jumped into the water, I saw light pierce through the water. I knew that the soldiers were still around me. My senses heard one of the soldiers said: "There's no possibility that he could survive from the fall." The other soldier said: "You are right, it is impossible to survive from this fall." I heard footsteps far away from me as they left. I make sure there was no one in sight and I floated up to the surface of the water. I swam to the banks of the river. "That was close enough. Good thing that my bracelet has finally change back to the dove. Alright then, it is time for me to build a shelter."I put down my bag and begin to build my shelter.

It took me a few hours to build a campfire and an easy shelter by using what he learned in the research centre. I had a military training in the research center. Besides that, he also order me to learn science, mechanic, mathematics, language, survival and combat technique and knowledge about the mythic creatures. I thought that he made me did this is to make a super soldier but I was wrong. He was studying me, analyzing every ability inside me, make sure the power inside me won't affect normal living.

I sat beside the campfire and took out the journal from my bag and began to write…

* * *

Journal#1 25thSeptember2147

Finally! I have escaped from the research centre. Wait… How am I going to live on as I am different from humans? I will be easily get caught if they saw me… I cannot live in the forest for a long time… I remember that the research centre was built here because there are some mythic creatures live in the forest. I must be careful not to encounter with them. What I going to do after to do after I left the forest? Maybe I should to find out my true identity. I want to find out what had caused my parents die and maybe I could find someone who is a same kind with me to live with….. The moon is shining bright in the middle of the sky, I should better go to sleep now. Wish the doctor won't find me too soon.

* * *

I closed his journal and put back into my bag. I went into my shelter and slept. After some time, I suddenly woke up and found myself in a car. The first thing in my mind was—Where am I?


	4. Chapter 3:Nightmare of Past Memories

**Disclaimer: I don't own My Little Pony or it's character except my OC. They belong to Hasbro.**

* * *

 **Chapter Three: Nightmare of Past Memories**

I looked around me and I found out that the car was not from the research center. I also saw there were baby toys beside me. I was buckled at the backseat of the car. I tried to unbuckle myself with my hands. I felt my strength was so little that I could not unbuckle myself. I looked at my hands and I found out my hands were the size of a baby.

"What had happened just now?" I found out that I could only spoke out some sounds only. The person who was sitting beside the driver looked back. I saw the person was a woman wearing a white dress. She gave me smile and said: "Honey, looks like our little angel has awoken."

I saw a man was driving the car through the rear-view mirror. I saw him smiled to me when he saw me looking at him through the mirror. "Do you like the trip, Albenac?"

"Albenac? They just called me Albenac?" I was confused about what he had called me.

"Your dad is calling you, Albenac. Have you forgot your name?" The woman waving her hand at me to gain my attention.

"Albenac…. is that my name?" I looked curiously at her.

"Have you forgot who we are? We're your parents, Albenac. I'm your mother, Angie." She pointed herself and point towards the man. "He is your father, Mathew." She looked worried at me and asked the man as I was still confused. "Honey, what's wrong with him?"

"He's just awake a few minutes ago. He must be curious what happened just now. After all, he was still sleeping before we got here." The man looked at me again through the mirror.

"Are they my parents? Then what happened to them when I was three? Is this the time when they died? Have I travelled through time? I remember that I am sleeping in my shelter. Is this my past memory in my dreams?" There were too many questions in my head. I looked outside the car window. It was morning outside and there were trees moving past the car. The car was moving on a highway. I looked back and heard a conversation between my mother and my father.

"Honey, do you think it is safe to let Michael to take care our son?" She looked worried at my father.

"Don't worry dear, Michael is a friend of mine. I'm sure he will take good care of him." He looked at me and put a hand over my mother's shoulder.

"Why did they let someone to take care of me? Are they trying to abandon me?" I felt worried what happened to me in the past.

"Our poor baby, sharing a terrible fate with us. I didn't expected that they found us so quick, Mathew." She started to cry as she spoke.

"A terrible fate? 'They' found us? What had happened at time?" I felt very curious about the fate we had.

* * *

Suddenly, something bumped the car from behind. I saw three black cars were behind us. There was a logo on the front of the cars. The logo was a dark crescent moon and red stars beside it—it was the research center's logo.

I was shocked to found out that the cars were came from the research center. "Why did they appeared at this time? Are they after me and my parents?" I felt scared to know what will happen next.

"Damn it! They found us!" My father quickly accelerate the car speed. "Oh no, what are we going to do?" My mother quickly unbuckled me out of my seat and hold me tightly. "I'm trying to get us out of the chase." He accelerate the car speed even more.

I saw the black cars were still behind us through the mirror. One of them accelerated and moved in front of our car. The other two moved to both sides of our car. They were trying to trap us. My father turned the steering wheel and bumped the black car on the left side of our car out of the road. The black car on our right side bumped our car. Our car suddenly lost control and it moved out of the road by the bump. I saw the black car had nails on the side of it's wheels, it puncture a hole on our car's tires and cause our tires flatten to make our car lose control.

Our car spun a few rounds and we crashed into a tree. I was amazed that my parents were still conscious after the crash. They got out the car quickly but my mother's leg was stuck in the seat. When my father was helping my mother out of the car, the black cars stopped in front them. There were black men in suit came out from the car. They held up the gun at us. Behind them was Dr. Robert.

There was also a masked man stood beside him.

I felt shocked and angry when I saw him. "Is he the cause of my parent's death?" I wanted to speak out but still couldn't as I am still a baby at that time.

"Give me your son and we will let you alive, I have told you since you got the mail." He pointed at me. "I won't let have my son!" My father stood in front of my mother and me.

"It looks like I have to do it by force. But first, it is you who made me do this, Mathew." Dr. Robert did a hand sign and the men started shooting.

I tried to use my powers to protect my father but I still can't. When I thought I would see my father's death, I saw something shone brightly—there was a pair of wings on my father's back!

I was shocked to see my father also had a pair of wing like me. "My father also has wings like me!?" I was amazed that I saw my father created an energy shield around us. The bullets were blocked by the shield. My father shot out energy balls at the men and sent them flew meters away.

One of the energy balls flew to the masked man and was going to hit him. He caught the energy ball with his bare hands and threw back towards my father. As he threw back the energy ball, the energy ball became bigger and shattered my father's shield.

"Mr. Heturn, would you mind help me to get rid him?" Dr. Robert smiled evilly. "Remember to pay me for this." The masked man dashed towards my father. "If you get the job done, I will pay you twice in the Lord Brasom's name." Dr. Robert watched the fight between my father and Mr. Heturn.

Mr. Heturn pulled out a sword and began to slash. My father quickly evaded his attacks and shouted at my mother: "Angie! Leave here with our son! Don't worry about me!" Mr. Heturn slashed at my father's left wing.

"But I can't leave you here!" My mother stood up looked at his injured wing. "Please leave now! I can't fight him much longer! We will meet again on the other side!" My father shouted as he shot more energy balls at Mr. Heturn. My mother somehow knew what he was going to. She carried me and ran away. I was confused about the last sentence he said and I saw tears flowed down from my mother's eyes.

* * *

When she ran a few hundred meters away from the place where our car crashed, we saw a big explosion happened at there. The color of the explosion was pure white. She kneeled down and began to cry. I didn't know what had caused the explosion but I knew my father was long gone.

When my mother was crying after my father's death, I saw someone stood in front of us. He held a gun at my mother and said: "Don't blame me young lady, it was your husband who gave me no choice to use force. I didn't expect that he sacrifice himself to create that the explosion. Now that I have lost a useful hunter, you must be killed to repay his life. Any last words?" He loaded the gun and prepared to shoot.

I was terrified at the moment and I heard my mother spoke: "Be strong, Albenac. Mommy is going to meet you father now." When she spoke these sentences, I was very panic and angry at Dr. Robert. "I am going to meet you there now, Mathew." My mother closed her eyes as she said.

I tried to speak to my mother but I still couldn't spoke out a word. Dr. Robert pulled the trigger and a bullet was released. I closed my eyes as I heard a loud bang that was created by the gunshot

When the sound of the gunshot ended, I had opened my eyes. My eyes were filled with tears. I looked around me and found out I was in my shelter. I began to figure out what had happened to me. In a few seconds, I suddenly remembered what I had saw and found an answer. I had awoken, awoken from a nightmare of my past memories—the day that my parents died.


	5. Chapter 4:Chaos Awaken

**Disclaimer: I don't own My Little Pony or it's character except my OC. They belong to Hasbro.**

* * *

 **Chapter Four: Chaos Awaken**

I sat down and thought about the nightmare I had. "Why my father has wings like me? If I was born with these wings, that means the experiment didn't cause me to have wings. What kind of creature I am?" Although there were too many questions in my head, the pieces about my identity that I gained from the nightmare couldn't be wrong. My name is Albenac. I was born with these wings and Dr. Robert…was the cause of my parents' death. He is the one who killed my parents.

When I found out the cause of my parents' death, I noticed that my bracelet turn into the falcon again. "Oh, no. They have found me again." I heard someone was talking outside of my shelter. "Subject 7! You have been surrounded! There's no escape now! Surrender or we will use force!" I took a peek at the situation outside of my shelter through a small hole in my shelter.

There were soldiers stood around my shelter but a few meters away from it as they were afraid of my power. One of the soldiers held a loudspeaker and was talking to me through it. I felt curious as I couldn't see Dr. Robert in sight. I wanted to stop the time again but it seems that my energy was not enough to use it.

"This is your last warning, Subject 7! If you surrender yourself, we will not do any harm to you or else we're going to use force!" I heard the soldier spoke and I knew that I had no time to think how to escape from their sight. I had to force a way out from the soldiers. I remember my father use energy balls to attack Mr. Heturn in my nightmare. "Maybe I could shoot energy balls at them." I tried to concentrate my power on my hand and a glowing orb appeared on my hand. I knew what I must to do so I could escape from this situation.

When the soldiers were slowly coming near to my shelter, I charged up the energy ball and ready to release it. I didn't want to kill anyone of them so I charged up a large energy ball and shot it on the ground. When the soldiers were almost reached at my shelter, the energy balls touched the ground and exploded. The explosion had made a small dust storm. I quickly flew out of my shelter as the soldiers couldn't see me in the dust storm.

I flew a few miles away from the soldiers and stopped on top of a tree. I looked around me to see any soldiers following me. While I was looking for any soldiers came near to me, I felt something was flying to ward me. I dodged but it hit me on my shoulder. I felt pain and I realized that someone shot me from behind. I looked back and saw a hooded man stood on top of another tree.

"Who are you?" I asked the hooded man. "Maxwell, Maxwell the bounty hunter." He held up dual pistols and aimed at me. "Dr. Robert employed me to capture you. If you don't want to get hurt, surrender yourself." He loaded the pistols and he was ready fire. "No, I won't!" I shot an energy towards him. He didn't move and he shot at the energy ball. The energy ball faded as the bullet hit it.

"You look like you don't understand what I have just said. I am a **Bounty Hunter**. Do you think that you can easily to defeat me?" He began shooting at me. I dodged them quickly as I could. I realized something when I saw he caught the energy ball—he is also a hunter like Mr. Heturn who is able to defeat my father. I casted an energy shield like my father did when he fought with Mr. Heturn. The bullets were successfully blocked but the shield wouldn't hold much longer. I flew to as fast as I could to flee away from him.

"You can't escape from me, Subject 7!" He started chasing at me. His moving speed was as fast as my flying speed. He kept shooting at my shield. My shield began to crack as it couldn't held much longer.

"Oh no, I have to find a way to escape from before my shield breaks." I looked around while I was flying above the forest. I saw there was a cave at a small hill in the forest. I flew nearer to it and found out it was a tunnel that went through to the other side of the hill. I flew inside the tunnel. Maxwell followed me into the tunnel as he saw me flew into it. I flew at the end of the tunnel and stood at here waiting for chance to trap him inside the tunnel. He saw me stood at the end of the tunnel. "Giving up already? I though this chase would be longer than I expected." He slowed down his speed as he thought I was going to give up running.

"No, I'm not giving up. I'm just waiting for this moment. I bet you won't expect this coming." I charged up an energy ball on my hand and hit the side wall of the cave with it. The cave started to collapse as the hunter tried to get out from the tunnel. A few seconds later, the cave had collapsed and the hunter was trapped inside it.

I quickly left the cave as the hunter would free himself out of the cave in no time. I continued moved a few miles and stopped at a tree to take a rest. As I sit against the tree I noticed my bracelet had changed into the eagle instead the dove. I realized that I was in danger as something hit at both of my wings. I found out there were two darts stuck on my wings. I tried to fold my wings a little so I can pull out the darts.

My wings could not fold themselves as I tried to control them. I realized that the darts were not normal darts—they were tranquilizer darts. It effects began to make lose control of my body. I managed not to lose my consciousness as the quantity of the tranquilizer was not too much.

When I was struggling to keep my consciousness, soldiers came out from the bushes and surrounded me. I saw Dr. Robert came out with the soldiers and move towards to me. He looked at me struggling from the effects of the tranquilizer. "You are so stubborn, just like your parents." He kicked me in the stomach to make me lose conscious

"Don't insult my parents a single word, you murderer!" I held myself not to lose conscious by the pain.

"It looks like you somehow found out what caused your parents dead, Chronos Hamanday Albenac." He revealed a piece of my identity—my full name.

"Why do you want me in the beginning?" I looked at him and waited for my answers.

"When Lord Brasom found out the unique powers within the unique creatures, he formed a group of scientists like us to research a way to transfer these powers into a human body. As a group of freedom fighters stand up to fight, Lord Brasom find out the leader of group was not a normal human but an angelic human. Your kind have the appearance of an angel and every one of your kind either have wings or powers or even both of them. Lord Brasom ordered to transferred some power from mystic creatures into some soldiers to help him to capture your kind—Hunters. They successfully captured some of your kind but we can't succeed to transfer the powers within your kind as they will die during the process. When I received an information about your father married your mother and had a son—you, I began to blackmail them to give you to me for their safety. They were very stubborn and they even tried to hide you from me. I hired a hunter with me and chased them on the day of their death. Your father sacrifice himself to create a big explosion and killed the hunter during the fight. Your mother was so hopeless when she knew her beloved was long gone. Your mother was killed by my own hands, so a tragic event. Do you remember the experiment that we did on you? That experiment was just only to speed your growth and made you to grow out your wings. After days of research, we found out that you are suitable to do the transfer process." He explained everything about my kind and things that he had done to me.

"Why…. Why you did these things to us?!" I looked at him as my eyes filled with grudge.

"We want to conquer Ellyestria. If you think why we do this instead living in harmony, it's because this is our own nature. We humans will do anything to get what we want and we won't care about the others." He said and smiled evilly at me.

I never felt such grudge on human kind before. I suddenly heard someone was talking in my mind. I realized it was myself talking to me in my mind as I heard the voice was mine.

"These humans are so corrupted and evil, don't they?" The voice whispered in my head.

"Who are you? Why you are speaking like me?" I asked to the voice.

"My identity is not important to you, plus you've already known who I am. The important thing is do you think that humans should learn a lesson?" The voice answered me.

"Learn a lesson?" I felt confused about what it said

"Don't you want to take revenge for your parents? Then give me your hand." The voice said again.

I wanted to ask some more question about it but my urge to take revenge for my parents consumed me completely. A shadow figure appeared in front of me. Dr. Robert and the soldiers didn't notice it appeared in front of them. It held out his hand, waiting for me to respond. I hold his hand and felt a sudden power filled inside me.

"Well done, my boy. Let us begin the chaos." The shadow figure spoke to me.

The shadow figure went into my body as the power filled inside me. I was shocked to see the shadow figure was myself when his face became visible. Dark aurora began formed around me. Black stripes appeared on my skin. I felt a sharp pain and I began to struggle even more.

"Giving up now, there is no way you can escape….." He saw the trees began twisting and changing their shapes. He moved back and ordered the soldiers to catch me.

"I won't…..I won't forgive you!" I shouted as I unleashed my powers. I help up my hand and the soldiers were floating up on the air. I shot energy balls at them. The energy balls exploded as they hit the soldiers. The soldiers were killed by the explosion. Dr. Robert was terrified about what had happened just now. He fell on his knees as I approached him.

"Please…have mercy on me!" He cried as he moved backwards.

"Why should I have mercy on you? You are the one who lead yourself to this. You will regret what you had done." I looked at him with cold eyes.

"Help! Someone help me!" He stood up and began to run away from me.

"Do you think you can escape from me?" I charge up an energy ball and prepared to release it.

As I was going to release the energy ball. I felt a sudden pain on my left hand. I saw the bracelet was glowing brightly in blue light and it created sparks of electricity. I grunted in my pain as the sparks shot into my hand. It continued moved into my body. I began to change back to normal as I felt a calm energy flowed into my body. The trees changed back to normal as well. After a few minutes, the pain was gone. I stood up and saw corpses of the soldiers burned lying around me.

"What I had done…..I'm a monster." I realized what I had just done. I was very regret about myself killing people. I cried for some time as I heard more footsteps came near to me. I knew Dr. Robert had brought more reinforcements to capture me. I ran away as I was afraid that I might killing someone again.

I ran until the footsteps were far away from me. I sit on a large branch of a tree to take a rest. The night had come and the moonlight shone at me. I took out the journal and began to write….

* * *

I finished recalling what had happened the past two days as I flew above the forest. I am free like a bird which had escaped from its cage now but still I do not know what I am going to do next…


	6. Chapter 5: A Vampire Case

**Disclaimer: I don't own My Little Pony or it's character except my OC. They belong to Hasbro.**

 **Author Notes: I'll be having a End-Year Exam at the month of October so I won't update the story until the month of November. This is the chapter that I could upload before the exam. Enjoy reading and please review!**

 **Please don't feel confused about what I had writen. The part my OC meeting the first element bearer with begin after next two chapters.(The first three chapters is about the background of the story and and my OC character.)**

* * *

 **Chapter Five: A Vampire Case**

As I continued flying above the forest, I saw a small town at the end of the forest. I increased my flying speed and moved towards the town. At about a few hundred meters away from the town, I landed myself on the ground. I folded my wings and carried my bag on my back to cover my wings in order to prevent someone from knowing that I am an angelic human. I walked towards the town.

After a few minutes, I had reached the village. I saw a sign post at the entrance of the town. I walked towards and examined it. There was something being written on it. It said: "Welcome to Poneville." I walked into the town after examining the sign post. I looked at the houses around me as I walked into the town. The building structures of the houses are look like the 18th centuries that I had seen in the books. It was quite quiet as the townspeople had fallen asleep. When I was going to find a place to stay, I saw a man ran towards me. He face was filled with terror and he kept screaming: "Vampire! Someone is killed by the vampire!" He ran past me without noticing my existence.

In a few seconds, the houses were filled with light and people began to come out from their houses. I was afraid that they would come against me. They ran past me just like the man before. I followed them as I felt curious what had happened at the village. I heard villagers talking about the incident as I approached the crowd.

"How do we live on if the vampire keeps interrupt our lives?" A woman said to a man.

"The vampire had eaten our crops before the harvest season, bringing uneasiness to lives and now it had taken an innocent life! What a devilish creature! We must this terror now!" Another man shouted among the crowd.

"But how? We don't have the ability to capture it and plus we don't have enough money to hire a Hunter!" Another woman asked the man.

I shivered as I heard the word 'Hunter'. I moved into the crowd and a boy lying lifelessly on the ground. His neck had two holes on it just like in the books about vampires that I had read. A woman who appears to be the boy's mother was crying beside him.

"Oh my poor child, why you have to face such tragedy fate? Why did the vampire choose my son as its victim?" She cried.

I felt very sad for her son's death. I suddenly noticed the boy's had not become pale as he had been sucked out his blood by the vampire. The dove on my bracelet glowed a little brighter and I quickly put hand into my pockets to prevent people from noticing it. I heard a voice talking in my mind. I first thought that it was the same voice that had persuaded me to give myself to it. The voice was different from the last time I heard. Although the sound of the voice was mine, the voice was speaking softly to me instead of speaking to me with rage.

"That boy isn't dead. He's just paralyzed after being bitten by the vampire. He won't survive long if he doesn't wake up. Follow my instructions if you want to save him," The voice spoke calmly to me. I felt a sudden peace within myself as I listened to it.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"My identity is not important to you now. You'll find out soon. Now do what I say or else the boy will remain unconscious." The voice spoke.

I approached the boy and sat beside him. "What should I do now?" I asked the voice.

"Put your hand on the boy's chest," The voice spoke to me.

As I was going to put my hands on the boy's chest. His mother pushed my hands away and shouted angrily at me: "What are you going to do to my son? Who are you? I haven't seen you before. Are you an ally to the vampire?!"

People around me started talking about me. I knew that I must do something or else I would get suspected by the townspeople. "Madam, I am a foreigner from afar and I'm not an ally of the vampire. I believe your son is not dead. I notice that your son face isn't pale after the time of his death for a long time," I said as I pointed at the boy's face.

"My son is not dead? But that is impossible….His face really doesn't turn pale. Do you know how to save my son?" The woman spoke and looked at me with a face filled with hope.

"I'm not a professional but I know a way to save your son. Can you trust in me to save your son?" I said.

"I….I trust in you. Please save my son," she nodded as she spoke.

As I put my hands on the boy's chest, he voice spoke to me again: "I am going to give you my power to heal him. It may hurt for a while." I felt a source of calm energy flow into me. My hands glowed a little as the energy flowed into the boy's body. I felt something inside the boy's body was resisting the energy that I gave to him. I began to feel pain as it resist even more.

After a few minutes, the pain was gone and my hand stopped glowing. The wounds on the boy's neck were healed. The boy awoke and looked around. "What happened just now? Why everyone is watching at me?" He asked.

"My son is alive! This young man had brought my son back to life!" The woman hug her son as she spoke.

People cheered as they saw me saved the boy's life. One old woman walked up and asked me: "I am the mayor of this town. What's your name, young man? Where do you come from?" I knew that I had to answer carefully or else I would be in danger by letting them know that I am an angelic human. I had no choice to fake myself as a Hunter.

"My name is Albenac and I am a Hunter, I just got lost in the forest. May I stay here for a night?" I said.

"Oh, you are hunter. So that explains you can got out the forest without being attacked by the vampire. Do you have your license?" The old woman said.

"I…I accidentally lost my license in the forest. I had finished my training in the forest and I got lost of directions." I lied again.

"Then you managed to get out from the forest and ended up here, am I right?" she asked.

"Yeah. So may I stay at here for a night?" I asked.

"Well sure you can. But in one condition, we need you to capture or slay the vampire in the forest." She said.

Slay or capture the vampire? It is an impossible mission to me. I didn't have any way to find the vampire. I need to have a place to stay through this night so I had to accept it.

"I will do it." I said.

"Thanks for willing to help our town to capture the vampire. We'll do anything to aid you." The old woman said.

She turned to the townspeople and asked: "Is anyone here willing to let this Hunter stay at your home for a night?" After a few minutes, a married couple walked towards me and said: "We're…We're willing to let you stay with us, if you want to."

"Thanks you for letting me stay at your home." I said.

"Well things have settled. Everyone please go back to your homes and remember to lock your doors." She said.

The townspeople began to leave and went back to their houses. As they left, the married couple showed the way to their house. "Come with us, we'll lead the way." They said.

I followed them until they reached a small house. Although it looked a little old by the looks of it, inside of it was quite cozy. The married couple looked at me after we went into the house. "Are you going to capture the vampire?" They asked.

"Yeah but why are you asking me this? Isn't that you and the whole town want me to do? I asked.

"Yes, but not for us. We don't want the vampire to be caught and killed." They answered.

"Why?" I asked.

"It's because…...the vampire is our daughter." They answered and looked worried at me.


	7. Chapter 6: A Bat Incident

**Disclaimer: I don't own My Little Pony or it's character except my OC. They belong to Hasbro.**

 **Author Notes: I have finished my End-Year Exam. Now that I have more time too spend to write this fanfic. This chapter will be a litttle longer than the others. So please enjoy and give a review!**

* * *

 **Chapter Six: A Bat Incident **

"Your daughter is a vampire?" I asked them as I felt surprised about what they had said just now. The married couple became even more worried when I asked them. "Yes, indeed Mr. Albenac. Please have mercy on our daughter." The man pleaded.

"But how could this be possible? You both aren't vampires, are you?" I asked them again. "Yes, we aren't vampires. Our daughter become into a vampire because she got herself involved in an accident." They answered. "Can you tell me about the details about the incident? I may think twice about capture your daughter." I waited for their answer as they both discussed for a while.

"We'll tell you the details. Oh! We forgot to introduce ourselves. I am Mr. Sky and this is my wife Mrs. Sky." He introduced himself and pointed his wife. "It's very nice to meet you, Mr and Mrs Sky."

"Thank you, Mr. Albenac. I'll go to prepare some tea while you are listening to my husband talk about the details of the incident." Mrs. Sky and I sat on two couches in the living room.

"It was a terrible incident…" Mr. Sky began to tell me about the incident. "Our daughter, Melondes Flondersky. She had a request to help an apple from at the west of Poneville to chase away the fruit bats with her stare."

"With her stare?! But how?" I was surprised about the point of their daughter using her stare to chase away the fruit bats. "Well… our daughter is born with a special gift. She had the ability to communicate with animals on different levels. She discovered her ability when she… fell into the forest at a young age."

"Fell into a forest?" I asked as I could not understand about what he just said. "Well… it's quite complicated. We'll talk about that someday." He said.

Mr. Sky continued to about the incident: "She began to love and taking care the animals as she discovered her special ability. She lived at a small cottage near the forest which it is known as the Everfree forest so she can take care the animals and pets."

"Why is the forest where I just came out from is known as the Everfree forest?" I asked.

"The townspeople here say that the forest is where most of the mythic creatures live. Besides mythic creatures, the trees in the forest somehow have a mind of its own. Anyone with or without armed is hard to get themselves free from the forest successfully once they enter. The forest was named Everfree for two reasons. The first reason is to describe everything in the forest has its own free will. The next reason is to bless to those who enter the forest can ever free themselves safely from the forest. There are some rumors about that there is a castle inside somewhere in the forest. Lord Brasom tried to find the castle but the creatures in the forest are too dangerous and the path in the forest keeps changing as the trees block different paths. The search was forced to stop. " He explained.

"Who is Lord Brasom?" I asked

"Lord Brasom? He is…." He stunned for a while when he is going to explain about Lord Brasom. He looked at me suspiciously and terrified. "Are you really a Hunter? Aren't you work for him?" He asked me.

Damn! I forgot that I was still pretending to be a Hunter. I must did something quick before Mr. Sky found out that I was not a Hunter.

"Well…." I was going to answer but Mrs. Sky came out from the kitchen and interrupted me. "Mr. Albenac, are you really a Hunter? Please spill out beans or else I call the police" She held a cellphone as she spoke.

Both of them were looking suspicious at me. I knew there was no way for to hide my identity. If I try to snatch the cellphone from Mrs. Sky, I will have a fight with both of them. I might killed them by using my power just like what I did to the soldiers. It might cause a lot attention and my location will be exposed. If I lie to them, they might keep asking and it will take not long to discover my identity. The situation was obviously hopeless to me.

"Um… Mr. Albenac, we're waiting for your answer. Answer us or tell us who you really are." Mrs. Sky spoke as she began to dial the numbers on the cellphone.

The situation started to get even worse that I thought. What could I do now? I couldn't use brute force to solve the situation. I didn't want to hurt anyone. I had no choice but to tell them the truth. If anything goes wrong, I will just quickly flee to another place.

"Actually… I'm not a hunter. I am a test subject that has just escaped from a research center. I am a mystic creature. I am an angelic human." I spoke out the truth. I put down my bag which I was still carrying all the time. I spread out my wings to proof myself as an angelic human. I was expecting them would call the police and got freaked out. Instead, they let out a sigh of relief and smiled to me.

"Thank God that you're not a Hunter. It's great to have guests of the same kind." Mrs. Sky spoke and put down the cellphone.

I was surprised that the situation didn't go as expected. Wait…did them just said 'guest of the same kind with us'? Could it be?

"Are you two also…" I asked them. Before I could finish asking my question, they took off a small amulet from their necks. I could see that there was something started to become visible behind them. I could not believe what I had just saw. There was a pair of wings behind them each.

"It's just like what you think of, Mr. Albenac. We are also angelic humans." They said as their wings were completely visible.

I was very happy when they reveal themselves as angelic humans. I felt not alone anymore as I found out that there were still some people of my kind in this world and even met them in person.

"You told us that you had escaped from a research center, where is it?" Mr. Sky asked.

"I'm not sure. I think it's located at the north side of the Everfree forest." I answered.

Both of them looked at me worriedly. Mr. Sky then asked: "Do you know that place is where Lord Brasom's men transfers magic from mystic creatures into his soldiers, didn't you? How did you manage to escape from that horrible place?"

"Well…it's quite complicated. I was brought to the research center instead of being caught by them. A doctor name Dr. Robert found out my dad was an angelic human and my mother gave birth to me. He blackmailed my parent to give me to him for their safety. My parents tried to hide me from him but we got attacked at a highway. My father used his powers to fight with a hunter. He sacrificed himself and unleashed a big explosion to kill the hunter. My mother ran away but Dr. Robert killed her. I was brought to an orphanage for some time and brought to the research center. I escaped from the place by using my powers," I answered and made an energy ball on my hand to proof my statement.

Both of them were surprised when I created the energy ball. "You are a Destined-One! Are you a member of the royal family?" Mr. Sky asked.

"Huh? What is the royal family that you talked about? I never heard anything about it." I answered.

"Ah, we forget you have been tested in a research center for a long time. There's a lot of things you don't know in this world. I think I should finish the story how my daughter become a vampire before I tell you the others. We got off topic for a while now." He said.

"One day, my daughter received a request from an apple farm at the west of Poneville. She was requested to help the apple farm to chase away the fruit bats. Besides our daughter, a student came from Canterlot was also being requested to help." He said.

"A student? Why would they requested a student instead hire a pest-control team?" I asked.

"As you can see, Lord Brasom has conquered almost the whole Ellystria except Canterlot. He demanded a high tax on every financial cost that his subjects had made. The apple farm had to pay a lot if they hire a pest-control team. Our daughter accept their request because she wanted to protect the bats as she thought that the apple farm might did harm to the bats when they chase them away. The student devoted herself to help and requested the apple farm to support the group of freedom fighters as a return favor. The apple farm said that the student's mentor is one of the leaders in the group." He said.

"There is a group of freedom fighters that fights against Lord Brasom?" I asked.

"Yes, there is a group of freedom fighters that fights against Lord Brasom. The leader of the group is the two royal sisters in the royal family." He answered.

"Okay then, what had happened that caused your daughter become a vampire?" I asked.

"Our daughter tried to communicate the bats so it could leave the farm without doing any harm to them. She failed and the apple farm decided to chase the bat in another way which it required our daughter special stare ability. She must use her ability to force the bats stay still and the student will cast a spell to make the bats have a disgust on apples so that it will eat other fruits instead of apples. She didn't want to force the bat with her stare until the apple farm explained the state of their situation. She had no choice but to agree to do it. When the student casted the spell, the spell somehow got backfired and it effected our daughter and made her became a vampire." He explained.

"She turned into a vampire and attacked the townspeople to feed on their blood?" I asked.

"No, she feeds on apples only. After she turned into a vampire. She being chased by the apple farm and she escaped into the Everfree forest. I believe that our daughter attacked the townspeople because she wanted to protect herself." He explained.

"How can you believe that she attacked the townspeople in order to protect herself?" I asked.

"After we heard the news about our daughter became a vampire, we travelled here to search our daughter a few months ago. Last week, the town's mayor hired a Hunter to capture her. We let the Hunter to stay in our house so that we have chance to convince him to give up the job of capturing our daughter. When we spoke to the Hunter, we were afraid the Hunter might found out we were angelic humans. Luckily, he didn't found out but he didn't listen to us and went into the Everfree forest. After a day he went into the forest, an incident happened to him. He faced the terrible fate which is same as the boy that you had just met." He explained. He went to a bookshelf and took out a book. "The news about the incident has caused panic among the townspeople. Read this, the details about the incident are written I this news article." He took out a piece of newspaper clipping which was put between pages of the book and gave it to me.

I took a look on the newspaper clipping. There were a picture of the location where the incident happened and a picture of a man lying in a hospital bed on the newspaper clipping. There was also an enlarged picture of his neck and it showed two small holes on his neck. I began to read the article on the newspaper clipping:

* * *

21th September 2147

 **Hunter Being Attacked By Vampire**

A Hunter was being was attacked by a vampire which lurks in the Everfree forest. The Hunter was found unconscious nearby the forest at 10.20 a.m. After a medical check, the doctors discovered that there were two small holes on the Hunter's neck. They also discovered that the Hunter's blood contained some mysterious substance which caused the Hunter fell into an eternal sleep. The Hunter had officially became the first victim of the vampire. The townspeople of Poneville were not allowed to do night activities and stay nearby the Everfree forest. If anyone spotted the vampire nearby, please immediately report to MCHA (Mythic Creature Hunter Association) headquarters. MCHA phone number: 01-14711091

Quick Flash

Poneville

* * *

There is a picture of somewhere in the Everfree forest and I could see glowing red eyes between the trees. "Is this your daughter in the picture?" I pointed at the picture and showed to Mr. Sky.

"Yes indeed. After the incident, we afraid that other Hunters will come here to capture our daughter as vampires are also a rare kind of mystic creatures. We stay in Poneville temporary to look out for any Hunters. We let the Hunters stay in this house and convince them to give up. Luckily, there were no Hunters came to this town until today you came. We're afraid that you might able to capture our daughter when we saw you could wake the boy who was bitten by our daughter." He said

"So that means you both didn't live in this town? How do you hide your wings without being seen by the Hunters?" I asked.

"Yes. We live in a city in the skies. We normally hide our wings with this special amulet. The magic stone on the amulet will let your wings became invisible. You have our spare one to hide yourselves from the Hunters." Mrs. Sky moved to a shelf and opened a drawer. She took out the same amulet which they wore on their necks from the drawer and gave it to me.

I took a look on the amulet. There is a dark blue stone attached on a round sliver disk. On the other side if the plate, there is a moon craved on it. There were also some words carved on both sides of the disk. The word were carved around the magic stoned and the moon:

* * *

"Hide your presence in the darkness, let yourself hidden from your enemies."

* * *

I put on the amulet and the magic stone began to glow in blue light for a few seconds. I looked back and found out my wings were disappeared. As I thought that my wings were disappeared, I was so happy that I jumped and flew to the celling.

"Ow…" I groaned in pain when my head hit the celling. Both of them were trying to hold themselves from laughing. "I've already told you, this amulet has magic to make your wings become invisible, not to make your wings disappear." Mrs. Sky said as she giggled at me.

"That explains why I still can fly." I took off the amulet and put it into my pocket. "By the way, why is your daughter also attack the townspeople instead attack the Hunters?" I asked.

"After she attacked the Hunter to protect herself, we believe that she was still afraid being caught by them. We think that the fear of being caught has caused her thinks the townspeople who are near the forest are Hunters and attacked them to protect herself. We think this maybe the reason she attack townspeople." Mr. Sky explained.

"I've told you the story about my daughter. I remember that I promised you told you everything that you didn't know. I am very sorry that you have been tested and locked in the research center for such a long time." He said.

"It's a hard time for me being tested and locked in there. I don't need to worry anymore as I have successfully escaped from there." I said.

"You better be careful not to get caught again. I'll tell you about the whole history about the royal family and Lord Brasom." He said.

"Thanks for your advice." I said and waited for him to tell the history.

"Where should I start from? Ah, yes. Let's begin at the part of how our human kind found the land of Ellystria…" He began to tell the history that I didn't know when I was in the research center.


End file.
